Swimmers and Sinkers
by Megasaurus Rexter
Summary: When Sam finally finds her hobby she also finds the love of her life. She gets a one in a lifetime deal to go around and teach animals and humans how to swim. Does she stay for her loving relationship or go for the money? Find out by reading Swimmers and Sinkers.
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Hey I am a new writer and just want to make stories, please review and and all of that other junk. If you have any suggestions just tell me! Well I hope you like my story! (: Again if I am doing something wrong just tell me and I will fix it! I don't know how to use this thing so I might mess up but I should have a new chapter up every... say one week or so. I might be making some new characters and places or things in places but I will try to mmake it like the game! Enjoy!**

"Hey Mable! Do you make swimsuits?" I said entering the small little Able Sisters store in the small little town of Fopox.

"Um not usually Sam , but Sable felt like she could this year and see how it works out. Would you like to see our new selection?" Mable chirped running up stairs to the upstairs.

"Yeah" I yelled right as she ran from the staircase holding about ten bathing suits, half one piece, and half two pieces. She cleared off a spot on one of the tables and spread them out, one pieces on top, two on bottom.

The first one piece was orange and pink stripped and had a bow sewed on around mid-back. The next two one pieces had the same design. They had sparkles and were solid colors, one was full bright blue and the other one was full neon green. The next one piece had yellow polka dots on a red solid base color and had ruffles all over. The last one piece had an open back and was purple with green zigzags.

The first two piece was full black and was just plain. The next one was green and purple stripped and was very showy. The next two were the same design, the sides on the bottom were circles and the top in the middle was a circle the strap went around the neck. The first ones color was a flowery green and purple and then second ones colors had blue and white polka dots. The last two piece was perfect, where the the sides on the bottom were supposed to be there was three stretchy pink strings, around the waist was green buttons all the way around, and the original color was yellow. On the top there were pink attachable strings to go around your neck, where the back was supposed to be there were the same strings on the bottom, the buttons were green and all over and the solid color was yellow.

I went to the new changing rooms that they installed. Each one I tried on looked good, but not on me. Imagine that because I don't like my body image but oh well. I finally choose four suits considering I am a swimaholic. I had been living in that town for at least half of a year and just found out that the water is warm and clean all year. I choose the two one pieces, the ruffly one and the plain neon sparkly green one, and the two two pieces, the one with strings and the one blue and white polka dots with the circle.

I paid for them and thanked Mable and Sable. Wow for swimming suits they costed 500 bells each. This town was going to learn swimming skills if it killed me!

**Well it isn't very good but it will get better! **


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Ok so if anyone is reading this still or at all then thank you! Well I'm making up some people!Enjoy!**

I walked into town hall, greeted by Pelly.

" Hello Sam, how can I help you?" She said

" Hello Pelly, I was wondering if I could do a swimming class for humans like me and animals? We would meet up once a week, on say Monday, and I would teach them how to swim. The price would be 300 bells per class or,with a discount, 1,100 bells for the whole season of 5 classes."I questioned.

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt for this town to have some skills. Go out to the message board and post all of the information you just told me. Will that be all?" She asked.

"Yes! Thank you, Goodbye!" I answered and ran out to put up the message.

When I got there I wrote away, making sure my handwriting was good, and put it up looking like this.

_Swimming classes! _

_Do your friends have cool skills you want to? Well just join my class for swimming! You must supply your own suit and towel. Each class will be held at the bottom left corner of our towns ocean(where the map ends) . Each class will cost 300 bells or you can buy the whole season of 5 classes for 1,100 bells. See Sam Pocley for any details. You can get a swimming suit at the Able Sisters! Classes will be held on every Monday for the next 5 weeks. Any payments must be made before the class._

I left the board and went to my friend Bubs house. When i went in I saw the handsome human watching TV. I stood behind him for a minute, he changed the channel.

"Rawr!" I screamed, jumping over his couch and falling on him. I giggled so hard!

"Ahhh!" He yelled. He started laughing to when he saw it was me. "I hate you!" He said tickling me. He stopped and we started making out, did I mention we were dating?

"Whoa boy!" I said getting off of the couch. " I have an idea! We should have a party! You know for the starting of summer!"

"Ok we should have it here!" He said turning off the TV." I think we shold invite humans and animals!"

"Ok well lets start planning for it!" I said sitting next to and putting my head on his shoulder.

I won't get into how we set it up but that's ok it wasn't that interesting anyway. After I left his house with all of the invitations i hand delivered them because i was so bored. I finally got done and checked my map to make sure I got everyone.

"Hmm ok me, Bub, Andy(the squirrel), Chester(the rhino), Zeke(another human), Amy(my best friend human), Lisa(human), and Popper(the duck). But there was a new name, Zack. Who the hell was that? Well I went to check it out.

When I finally arrived to the house where this new Zack lived I knocked on the door.

"Hello?" the door opened and I saw a human boy who had jet black spiky hair and dark grey eyes. Wow he was as handsome and Bub.

"Hey I just wanted to introduce myself because I noticed your new! I am Sammy Pocley but you can call me Sam!" I said shaking his hand feeling tingles.

"Hi I am Zackary Flinch, but you can call me Zack." he said smiling."Would you like to come in?"

"Sure!" I exclaimed. "Me and my boyfriend are having a summer party and would you like to come?" I said handind him an extra invite.

He looked at me funny and frowned," Oh... ya."

"Whats wrong?" I asked. He seemed puzzled.

"Nothing I thought you didn't have a boyfriend. Not that I'm saying you wouldn't. I mean you are pretty and all but I just don't picture you with a- Just never mind" He babbled throwing his palm at his face.

Ok that was weird, did I know him from somewhere, I swear he looked familiar." Do you know what swimming is? If not check out my sign on the baord in front of town hall! Well uhh I got to go home and I will see you later." I said getting up.

"Ok I will check it out! Umm wait! Do you want to come over for dinner tomorrow night, as friends?" He asked starting to walk me out.

"Ya that would be nice! I will be over at 6:30 tomorrow!" I said giving him a hug, as I do with all of my friends." Bye."

"Bye." he said closing the door.


End file.
